


Date Night

by Megalohdon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really wish I knew.” Strider rolls his eyes and sits back, rubbing his stomach gently. Jake grunts and pushes himself up, pouting for a moment as he rolls off the blonde’s lap. Dejected, the raven haired boy stared at the still groaning boy next to him. The sight was rather adorable, if though sadistic to think so. Strider rocking back and forth as his stomach attempted to calm itself down.</p><p>            In a flash Jake had tugged the blonde boy against him, hugging him gently, caressing his cheek as he placed butterfly kisses on the soft, pale skin of the boy’s neck and collar bone. Strider just sat there, still as he contemplated what could have possibly gotten into English. This wasn’t like him, not this gentle touching and kissing at least. The gentle loving boy at the moment was usually rather rough and touchy, always wanting to wrestle. This? This wasn’t something he usually did. Something was up, Strider knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two friends on Tumblr. One drew an image and the other made a short "tag fic" that I had to work off of. Before Dirk's name was revealed, to be noted.

The movie wasn’t anything either expected. Jake, at least, was doing his best to pay attention. Strider on the other hand had dozed off a few times, played around with the couch cushions, and gnawed gently on his own knuckles to preoccupy himself. Jake was a master at ignoring these antics during the poorly directed film, but Strider’s boredom causing him to eventually take hold of Jake’s hands to examine them was something the raven haired boy couldn’t deny.

A smile curled into his lips as he watched his hands be folded over in the other’s, humming coming from Strider as a smile of his own worked itself across his features. English couldn’t help but let past a chuckle as his eyes locked on the orange pair across from him, the pair moving upwards to lock onto his. Stillness for a moment as an idea entered Jake’s mind.

He pressed a gentle hand to Strider’s chest before he leaned in, dead set on planting one right on those soft lips. Instead the boy slipped, punching his beau in the gut and himself falling across the blonde’s lap. Strider huffed and doubled over, groaning quietly while the other’s cheeks flushed red hot. Embarrassed hands flew over his eyes as he cursed to himself, the feeling of Strider’s glare burrowing past the gaps between his fingers, “Dude, what the fuck was that?”

“I, um, slipped it would appear.”

“Well no fuck, how did it happen?”

“I really wish I knew.” Strider rolls his eyes and sits back, rubbing his stomach gently. Jake grunts and pushes himself up, pouting for a moment as he rolls off the blonde’s lap. Dejected, the raven haired boy stared at the still groaning boy next to him. The sight was rather adorable, if though sadistic to think so. Strider rocking back and forth as his stomach attempted to calm itself down.

In a flash Jake had tugged the blonde boy against him, hugging him gently, caressing his cheek as he placed butterfly kisses on the soft, pale skin of the boy’s neck and collar bone. Strider just sat there, still as he contemplated what could have possibly gotten into English. This wasn’t like him, not this gentle touching and kissing at least. The gentle loving boy at the moment was usually rather rough and touchy, always wanting to wrestle. This? This wasn’t something he usually did. Something was up, Strider knew it.

“What in the FUCK are you doing?” The blonde questioned, rather un aware of the red flush dancing across his cheeks as Jake’s hands slipped across Strider’s chest. They took hold on either side of the torso, left hand holding at the side of the right breast bone, the left holding, and gently massaging with it’s thumb, the other side’s hip. It would be rather hard for either to deny they were enjoying this. The gentle touches were indeed arousing, though slowly working.

Strider drew a deep breath as Jake pulled his lips away from his shoulder, lips pressing to his cheek with a smile before he spoke against the skin, “What does it look like, Shady?” Oh lord, that nickname. Jake just chuckled, lips trailing down along that defined jaw line the other sported. The blonde didn’t object, hand reaching around the boy behind him, rubbing the small of his back before the slipping nimble fingers under the fabric of khaki shorts and cotton boxers to grab at the “fresh piece of man rump” they hid.

Jake groaned against the back of Strider’s ear, the blonde biting his own lip to keep silent in reaction to the noise. Jake just smirked, right hand fingers slipping just under the hem of Strider’s jeans, under the fabric of the boxers before those fingers began to rub against the protruding hip bone. Strider groaned, Jake’s hips rocking up against the back side of the blonde as his lips continued to dance on the neck and shoulders of his companion, free hand slipping up under the shirt to warm chest, fingers ghosting over the boy’s nipples. Index finger and thumb lightly pinched them, rubbing them gently, slowly to taunt the blonde he held down.

Strider’s hips bucked startlingly, both boys gasping at the movement before Jake’s met the movement with his own. The blonde just groaned, squeezing Jake’s back end tight before his hand was shrugged out. Strider whined but Jake shook his head, “Nuh uh.” Pale hand reached up to take hold of raven hair but was rejected again, now rather annoyed with the other for his antics. But the hand at his hips ghosting farther down was enough to distract him again. Sunset like eyes slid shut in ecstasy.

And in a flash the hands were gone, pressed against his mid back before he was pushed forward and pinned down on the couch. Jake was grinning, light cackles pressing past his lips as a hand restrained the other pair, free hand pressing the blonde’s face down into the warm leather. Strider hissed, hips bucking up to knock the darker haired boy off. But oh, Jake was undeterred, knees pressing into either side of the paler boy, keeping him still as he leaned down, warm lips to a warmer ear, “Pinned you, my boy.”

“English, what in the ever loving fuck are you doing? Shit, I’m like, fighting a massive hard on here because of you and then you just straight up stop and pin me down?” Jake chuckled and shook his head, “You want what I started then you fight for the right to continue.”

“Dude, that’s sick… But I love it.” Strider grinned, wiggling his arm a bit to gain some wiggle room for his elbow before pressing it into English’s sternum. The tanned boy groaned, letting go as the boy underneath pressed up and tossed him backwards. Jake groaned as he was tossed back against the arm of the cough, panting quietly. Bro chuckled, raising himself onto his knees as he caught his breath, never mindful of the boy behind him. No matter how many times they had engaged in these fisticuffs, Strider was never one to pay attention to his opponent.

Jake just smiled, lunging forward and slipped his hands around and up Strider’s torso, taking hold of his shoulders before pulling back to lay against the arm again, strider’s back to his torso, legs on either side of the boy against him before he stretched out and relaxed. Sure, the fisticuffs were short lived. But they always were. Neither had the heart to do much damage to the other.

In their moment of panting silence Jake managed to shift, sliding himself up but kept Strider at a recline, head on his shoulder. A tanned hand brushed blonde hair from the ember eyes, gently caressing his cheek before placing a soft kiss against the skin. Strider didn’t argue this time. It appears today was the day for English to take the lead, and he wasn’t going to deny him that.

The gentle kisses to his cheek continued, lingering for different intervals as a hand slid down his torso and over his tented pants, resting on the bulge. A gentle squeeze brought on a moan, a bite to the lip and gentle palming. The blonde leaned his head back, hips bucking up, neck exposed for the taking of warm English lips. The palming continued through the jeans, fingers rubbing softly against the bulge before unbuttoning the pants one handed, finger pressing the zipper down as the others slipped under the fabric.

He continued the gentle petting through the boxers, free hand directing Strider’s head back towards his before lips met in a sweet embrace. The initial kiss held strong, but shifted as their heads tilted, deepening each moment as they let it go. Pale hands pushed his pants down, a tanned one tugged down the slightly dampened boxers, freeing the erect length. Strider gasped silently into the kiss. His shaky hands slipped behind him, hips lifting, as he undid and removed Jake’s pants and boxers, slipping them off into the floor with his own.

The warmth of the other’s bulge against his back caused a hitched breath from the blonde but he relaxed in turn. Jake shifted again and tugged up Strider’s shirt, lifting it right under his arms before the blonde paused, shaking his head, “I um, don’t think I’m ready…. For that.”

“Fair enough, what about a good old fashioned rubdown?”

“Never call it that again, but yeah… That sounds nice.” Jake nodded, resting his lips on the nape of Strider’s neck, eyes cast downwards at the length beneath his fingers. He let out a shaky breath before gently running each finger along the bottom, starting at the base and brushing over the tip. Strider groaned, hips rolling upwards in a desperate attempt to move things along. But Jake was a man of perfection, he took his time. The few beads of precum were used as a natural lubricant, Jake generously applying the substance along the length to help smooth things out. Strider’s head fell back, faced flushed and mouth agape. A guttural humming could be heard, but nothing more.

Jake’s nimble fingers slipped around the base, thumb running up and down the length a few times before pressing against he head, nail gently digging into the slit to draw out a moan from the blonde. Jake kept his poker face on, red faced and eyes half lidded as his thumb pressed down lightly and circled at the tip a good amount of times before allowing the appendage to meet up with its brethren.

A slight pause from the raven haired boy was one to bring a whine from the blonde, a go ahead the boy was seeking before continuing. A slow pump, straight up and down before gradually growing faster. Hips met his hand, the two beings becoming one with their movements. The pumping was now at a decent pace, Strider was panting, and Jake was actually using his movements in a circular motion, hips meeting any challenge the hand placed. They were a well oiled machine. One of sexual desire, sure, but they worked together like a charm.

He could feel the length in his hand twitch, a sign the blonde was near. And the hand that slipped between them and took his length to pump it rather sloppily was an even better indicator. Jake groaned, biting gently into the blonde’s shoulder as he instinctively bucked his hips upwards, their bodies bucking and pumping in stride.

In a few short moments they both released in tune, white splattering a pan stomach and a green shirt, hands dropping and bodies relaxing. Strider turned his head, smiling as he placed a kiss to Jake’s lips, shifting so he was sitting sideways in his lap, holding onto him in a light hug as he placed kisses along the tanned boy’s neck, ears, forehead and lips. Jake just smiled, arms slinking around the blonde to tug him close, returning kisses when granted, and just living in the moment as the other rewarded him in sweet lovings.

So they weren’t ready in their relationship to move farther than playful touching. Neither boy minded, they got the satisfaction they were looking for. They respected each other and that was the most important factor in a relationship. Despite their disputes, their differences and over all annoying the other, they cared about one another. When push comes to shove, they had each other. In reality that’s al they could ever want.


End file.
